


XMFC Ficlets

by Jet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men first class ficlets, generally Havok/Darwin, done for drabble memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For a hug prompt.  
\--

"You-" started Alex, and stopped. He looked like he had seen a ghost, which Darwin couldn’t blame him for, really.

"Yeah, man, I’m back," he said with a grin, taking a cautious step forward. When Alex didn’t immediately bolt, he closed the distance between them to give Alex a half-hug, patting his shoulder almost awkwardly. Alex’s face was kinda red now, and for all they’d always managed to read each other, right from the start, Darwin wasn’t sure what Alex was going to do now.

But when Darwin said “It’s good to see you again,” Alex gave a sort of gasp and flung his arms around him.

Darwin smiled, glad for the excuse, and wrapped both arms around Alex as Alex turned his face into his shoulder and clung to him. Darwin ran a soothing hand over his back as he felt Alex’s tears on his shoulder.

"It’s okay, man," he murmured. "I’m back now."

Alex finally pulled away, face still red but tears under control.

"Shit," he said finally. "I’m, uh, glad you’re back," and Darwin had no idea why that set them both off laughing, leaning into each other. Darwin pulled Alex against him again, giving him another squeeze and thump on the back so that Alex let out an "oof," and that set them off again, laughing even louder.

Damn, it _was_ good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent future-fic for a fusion that exists only in my head.

“Hey,” Darwin nudged Alex’s shoulder, drawing Alex’s attention away from watching his little brother trip all over himself while he tried to work up the nerve to approach Jean with his Valentine’s card.

“I got you something.” Darwin held out his own card, in a white envelope.

“I’m not a girl,” Alex said, but he took it anyway. He’d take anything Armando wanted to give him. Some days, Alex still checked to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, that Darwin really was back, alive, and that all of this was real.

Glitter spilled out of the envelope as he opened it, and Alex snorted a laugh as he pulled out the construction paper heart. It read “I naturally select you, Valentine!”

“Really? Darwin jokes?”

“Hey, gotta be educational somehow.” Darwin had been in charge of the arts and crafts for Valentine’s Day, insisting that the kids make paper hearts to decorate the halls of the school. Layla had seconded him enthusiastically, and roped Jamie and his dupes into covering practically the whole manor in pink.

“Don’t need to be educational, the kids liked it,” Alex said, looking back at his brother just in time to see him offer his card to Jean. She grinned at him as she took it, and he blushed as red as his glasses. Alex shook his head. 

“The kids are doing well,” Darwin said, nodding to the little group gathered over by the hedge. As Alex watched, Julio actually laughed at something Rahne said. Alex wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him laugh before.

“Yeah,” Alex said, absently rubbing glitter off the card as he watched the kids play. “Things are going pretty good.” He looked over at Darwin.

“Hey,” Darwin said. “Turn it over.”

Alex did so. On the back, in Darwin’s neat handwriting, it read “Alex- Be mine?” with a heart drawn around it.

“Don’t be dumb,” Alex said, leaning against Darwin’s side. “I already am.”


End file.
